1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hardware for decorative treatments, and, more particularly, relates to hardware for decorative window treatments.
2. Description of the Related Art
A decorative assembly, such as a drapery rod assembly, typically includes a pole which is connected to a wall, and which carries a drapery. The drapery is slidably connected to the pole using a plurality of rings having an internal diameter which is larger than the external diameter of the pole. The pole typically is in the form of a wooden, plastic, or metal pole having a particular exterior appearance.
It is also known to cover a pole drapery rod assembly with a decorative element such as cloth, such that the drapery rod assembly can be better color coordinated with the drapery and/or wallpaper of the wall to which the drapery rod assembly is mounted. A problem with cloth covered poles is that the rings which slide thereon wear the cloth and thereby cause fraying, tearing, etc. A further problem is that the cloth may bunch up in front of or otherwise interfere with the use of the rings during a sliding operation of the rings on the pole. Examples of cloth covered poles may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,154,218 (Subecz); 3,643,288 (Olivari); 4,999,874 (White); and 5,259,520 (Roggio et al.).
It is also known to provide a longitudinally split cover for a rod which intimately engages the rod when placed thereabout. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,083,494 (Lindenbaum) discloses a cover which can be provided in a plurality of colors, and defines a decorative element disposed about a shower curtain rod. The cover is not disposed over a decorative element, but in fact is the decorative element. A problem with such a cover is that the cover is produced from cylindrical stock. Such cylindrical stock can be relatively easily spray painted to provide a plurality of colors, as known, but cannot be easily produced with intricate designs thereon. That is, in contrast with flat sheets which may have a printed pattern thereon using common printing techniques, a cylindrical part cannot be relatively easily produced with intricate patterns. Thus, color and design coordination using known covers for rods is quite limited.
What is needed in the art is a drapery rod assembly which allows color and design coordination provided by using a cloth or a fiber wrapped rod, without the disadvantages attendant therewith.
What is further needed in the art is a drapery rod assembly having a cover with a reduced friction surface, while at the same time providing nearly unlimited color and design coordination with the drapery and/or wall to which the drapery rod assembly is attached.